1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a chemical mechanical polishing slurry including at least one oxidizer and a catalyst. The chemical mechanical polishing slurry is useful alone or in combination with other chemicals and abrasives for polishing metal layers and thin-films associated with semiconductor manufacturing. More particularly this invention concerns a chemical mechanical polishing slurry that is especially adapted for polishing multiple metal layers and thin-films where one of the layers or films is comprised of tungsten and another layer or thin film is comprised of titanium or a titanium containing alloy such as titanium nitride. This invention also concerns a chemical mechanical polishing composition including at least one oxidizer, at least one catalyst, and at least one stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are made up of millions of active devices formed in or on a silicon substrate. The active devices, which are initially isolated from one another, are united to form functional circuits and components. The devices are interconnected through the use of well-known multilevel interconnections. Interconnection structures normally have a first layer of metallization, an interconnection layer, a second level of metallization, and sometimes a third and subsequent levels of metallization. Interlevel dielectrics such as doped and undoped silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2), are used to electrically isolate the different levels of metallization in a silicon substrate or well. The electrical connections between different interconnection levels are made through the use of metallized vias. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,648, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for preparing multiple metallized layers and metallized vias in insulator films. In a similar manner, metal contacts are used to form electrical connections between interconnection levels and devices formed in a well. The metal vias and contacts are generally filled with tungsten and generally employ an adhesion layer such as titanium nitride (TiN) and/or titanium to adhere a metal layer such as a tungsten metal layer to SiO.sub.2. At the contact level, the adhesion layer acts as a diffusion barrier to prevent tungsten and SiO.sub.2 from reacting.
In one semiconductor manufacturing process, metallized vias or contacts are formed by a blanket tungsten deposition followed by a chemical mechanical polish (CMP) step. In a typical process, via holes are etched through an interlevel dielectric (ILD) to interconnection lines or to a semiconductor substrate. Next, a thin adhesion layer such as titanium nitride and/or titanium is generally formed over the ILD and is directed into the etched via hole. Then, a tungsten film is blanket deposited over the adhesion layer and into the via. The deposition is continued until the via hole is filled with tungsten. Finally, the excess metal is removed by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) to form metal vias. Processes for manufacturing and/or CMP of ILD's are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,851, 4,910,155 and 4,944,836.
In a typical chemical mechanical polishing process, the substrate is placed in direct contact with a rotating polishing pad. A carrier applies pressure against the backside of the substrate. During the polishing process, the pad and table are rotated while a downward force is maintained against the substrate back. An abrasive and chemically reactive solution, commonly referred to as a "slurry" is deposited onto the pad during polishing. The slurry initiates the polishing process by chemically reacting with the film being polished. The polishing process is facilitated by the rotational movement of the pad relative to the substrate as slurry is provided to the wafer/pad interface. Polishing is continued in this manner until the desired film on the insulator is removed.
The slurry composition is an important factor in the CMP step. Depending on the choice of the oxidizing agent, the abrasive, and other useful additives, the polishing slurry can be tailored to provide effective polishing to metal layers at desired polishing rates while minimizing surface imperfections, defects, corrosion, and erosion. Furthermore, the polishing slurry may be used to provide controlled polishing selectivities to other thin-film materials used in current integrated circuit technology such as titanium, titanium nitride and the like.
Typically CMP polishing slurries contain an abrasive material, such as silica or alumina, suspended in an oxidizing, aqueous medium. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,534 to Yu et al. reports a slurry containing alumina, hydrogen peroxide, and either potassium or ammonium hydroxide that is useful to remove tungsten at predictable rates with little removal of the underlying insulating layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,816 to Yu et al. discloses a slurry comprising perchloric acid, hydrogen peroxide and a solid abrasive material in an aqueous medium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,370 to Cadien and Feller discloses a tungsten polishing slurry comprising approximately 0.1M potassium ferricyanide, approximately 5 weight percent silica and potassium acetate. Acetic acid is added to buffer the pH at approximately 3.5.
Most of the currently available CMP slurries contain large concentrations of dissolved, ionic metallic components. As a result, the polished substrates can become contaminated by the adsorption of charged species into the interlayers. These species can migrate and change the electrical properties of the devices at gates and contacts and change the dielectric properties of the SiO.sub.2 layers. These changes may reduce the reliability of the integrated circuits with time. Therefore, it is desirable to expose the wafer only to high purity chemicals with very low concentrations of mobile metallic ions.
Known, non-metallic oxidizers suffer from typically low tungsten polishing rates. Because it is difficult to polish the tungsten at a high rate, the polishing step must be lengthened to remove the last traces of the deposited tungsten layer. Lengthening the polishing step exposes layers, such as SiO.sub.2, to overpolishing and to undesireable erosion. This erosion makes it more difficult to print high resolution lines during subsequent photolithography steps increasing the number of wafer failures. In addition, lengthened polishing steps reduce the throughput of an IC fabrication plant and increase the cost of the resulting IC.
A new CMP slurry is, therefore, required that is both essentially free of potential integrated circuit contaminants and that polishes at high rates. In addition, a new CMP slurry and composition is needed that remains stable and active long after the compositions and slurry is prepared.